Mother Mario
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Mario returns to bird catching in the backyard, but he found out that he loved caring for the eggs on the tree instead of eating and catching them. A parody of The Garfield Show episode called Mother Garfield.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother Mario**

Wario was eating garlic outside all by his lonesome, as usual.

To the Mario Brothers house, we see Mario sleeping in his own bed.

"Waking me up is a crime punishable by no less than 15 years in a maximum-security prison. Or at least it should be." Mario said, but he wasn't awake.

Mario then was awake, stomping on the ground.

"Let's see who's too crazy enough to not be sleeping at this hour." Mario said.

Mario then opened the window to see Wario.

"Oh, it's you, Wario. What are you eating there?" Mario asked.

"Garlic." Wario replied.

"In this house? Nothing has garlic." Mario said.

"So I see. Why I really have my appetite set on was that nice plump juicy egg." Wario said, pointing at the egg that Yoshi used to hatch. Turns out it was Birdo's. "Does that look good. I'll bet you had your eye on that one for a while, right?" He asked Mario.

"Not right. I never chase any Yoshi eggs smaller than a roast turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and that spaghetti that me and Luigi used to make." Mario said.

"What? No egg chasing?" Wario asked.

"I gave it all up. Too much work, too many riding, not enough pasta." Mario said.

"Then...do you mind?" Wario said to Mario, as he pointed to that egg.

"Be my guest." Mario replied.

"Boiled eggs, here I come!" Wario can't wait to have one of Birdo's eggs.

Birdo was walking along the path. Wario was evilly laughing. He wanted to have his hands on Birdo.

Birdo was terrified that Wario was gonna get her, so she avoided the attack, and laughed at Wario.

"You win this round, Bird, but I'll get you next time." Wario said and walked away from the Mario Brothers house. He also said, "Maybe those treasure chests on Captain Syrup's palace will find garlic."

"Chasing eggs? Looks like fun. But I'm not gonna get back into that again. My chasing egg days are behind me." Mario said, sadly, but then went outside to go egg chasing. "No! They're ahead of me, I must chase eggs!" Mario said, excitedly, then stopped for a minute. He looked at the viewer and said, "Okay, if you were an egg chaser, you'd understand." He then looked at Birdo, who was still walking.

"The hunt is on!" Mario then began the hunt for either Birdo's eggs, or Birdo.

Birdo saw Mario's fingers, as he was about to grab Birdo. but she avoided the attack.

"It's going over to Mallow's yard. It won't get away from me." Mario said, as he looked at Mallow, and started to hide as a bush.

Mario, as a bush, looked around, and saw Birdo relaxing.

Mario then jumped back and tried to stomp Birdo.

She avoided the attack again and walked away from Mario.

"Birdo can never get away from me." Mario said. Mario then walked up on the tree. "I'll just wait here until she comes back, and then I'll catch her. She has to come back, she left her eggs on that nest."

Birdo was just walking around, as the usual. Suddenly, she saw a Goomba, she wants to eat it with her nose. She follows it. But then she gets insulted by a Goomba after that. Mallow then closed the garage door with Birdo inside, yelling for help.

"I put the barbecue away, Coco!" Mallow said to Coco, offscreen.

But Birdo was still inside the garage door, still afraid. Later, Mario, still up on a tree, is playing his own game.

"I'm still sitting here waiting for Birdo to return." Mario said. "This Mini Mario game is excellent."

The sun is setting, and the nest still has eggs. "I'm-a just gonna wait here. No matter how long it takes-a." Mario said. "She shouldn't leave her eggs all alone in the nest this long. That would be sad."

Soon, it's nighttime. And Mario is still up on a tree with the nest still with eggs.

"Mama Mia! What's wrong with Birdo, leaving her eggs in the nest all alone all day?" Mario said, madly. "Gee, they feel kind of cold." Mario touched one of the eggs.  
"I don't think that's good for them. Oh well. It's not my problem." Mario then walked down the tree. "Hope she's due tomorrow when she comes back. She has to come back. She has to take care of these cute little eggs."

Mario then walked home, seeing Luigi and Yoshi watching television.

"The female dino lays a clutch of 3 to 5 eggs." said the man in the television.

"Hey, bro! I'm watching a very interesting documentary." Luigi said to Mario.

"Anything about feeding your brother?" Mario asked.

"It's all about dinosaurs hatching eggs." Luigi said.

Mario then looked at the television.

"The incubation process in which the female sits on the eggs, and keeps them warm. It takes around 2 weeks." said the man in the television again. In the TV, we see Birdo with her eggs.

"It's not that warm out there." Mario said, curiously.

"If the heat is not maintained, the eggs will soon perish." the man in the television said.

"PERISH?" Mario said, shockingly. "Oh well. Like I keep telling myself, that it's not my problem." Mario walked to his bedroom, and slept in his own bed again.

"PERISH?" Mario said, awake and shocked, again.

Mario then went outside, with a flashlight in his hand.

"Maybe I'll make sure Birdo comes back to feed her eggs. I'm sure she has." Mario said.

"She hasn't." Mario looked at the eggs with his flashlight. He then checks the temperature of the eggs.

"Oh, this ain't good. Maybe a muffin or a heating pad." Mario said, and looked around with the flashlight.

"Wonder if there's a place up here to plug an electric blanket." Mario said. He then looked at the viewer. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Don't tell anyone I did this."

Mario then sat on Birdo's eggs. "Here we go. Keep warm on the eggs. It's just until the pink dino comes back. She'll be coming back any minute now."

Mario then slept on top of the tree, and waited till morning for the pink dinosaur named Birdo to return. Birdo was still stuck in Mallow's garage door, and wanted to get out quick, and take care of her eggs.

Stay tuned for the next chapter after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for.

In the morning when the eggs were hatched...Mario screamed!

One of them cracked open, and Mario tried to get down the tree, but he was relaxed.

The Baby Yoshi was hatched from the egg.

"That Baby Yoshi's been born!" said Mario, happily.

Another one hatched, and another one hatched. The three Baby Yoshis were born.

"Wow, I've become a mother!" Mario said. "Wait, what am I thinking?"

The three Baby Yoshis said, "Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama!" happily.

"No, no, no, I'm not your mama! You've got it all wrong!" Mario said.

These three Baby Yoshis kept saying "Mama!", and that made Mario annoyed with them.

"I'm not your mama! I'm a plumber! Honest." Mario said to them.

Mario walked down the tree, leaving these three Baby Yoshis confused. "I hate to abandon the little fellows, but I don't know anything about taking care of baby Yoshis."

These three Baby Yoshis talked to Mama, which is Mario.

"No, Not Mama! Why are you unclear on this concept?" Mario said to the baby Yoshis.

These Baby Yoshis then walked along Mario's path.

"Good time for a jolly nap." Mario said. These Baby Yoshis were inside Mario's hat.

Mario was back in his bed, sleeping.

"Cute little Yoshis, but I'm not too proud to be their mama." Mario said.

These three Baby Yoshis played in Mario's dish water, making Mario awake.

"You can't stay with me, fellas." Mario said to them.

These Baby Yoshis talked to Mario, thinking that his dish water is a Yoshi bath.

"And my dish water is not a Yoshi bath!" Mario said to them.

Mario had enough with these Baby Yoshis and put them outside.

"I don't care what you say, Baby Yoshis! You can't live with me." Mario said to the Baby Yoshis.

The three Baby Yoshis kept calling Mario "Mama".

"And stop calling me mama!" Mario told them.

"Papa?" said the first Baby Yoshi.

Mario then put the three Baby Yoshis back in their nest.

"Now you're gonna stay there and that is an order!" Mario told them.

The three Baby Yoshis were sad.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't take care of you guys. You need someone who can teach you how to fly. I can't do that." Mario said to them. "You need someone who can flutter jump like you. I can never do that."

The three Baby Yoshis hung their heads in shame.

"I'm not gonna look at them anymore." Mario turned away from them. "Your real mother will be back sooner or later. Now, goodbye! Bye-bye, Baby Yoshis." Mario walked away from these three Baby Yoshis and then looked at them up there. "They'll be just fine."

Inside the house, Mario is looking at these three Baby Yoshis outside, living in their nest.

"What if Birdo never comes back? They could be cold! They could be hungry! Or worse, they could be Wario's lunch!" Mario said, frightened.

"Aah! My babies!" Mario screamed in terror and went outside.

Wario was holding a nest with three baby Yoshis in it still shouting "Mama!".

"Hold it down, you guys. I'm gonna be eating you." Wario said to them.

"Let me have those Baby Yoshis, Wario!" Mario said to Wario.

"Find your own Baby Yoshis, Mario." Wario said to Mario back.

"I said, let me have those Baby Yoshis!" Mario demanded Wario to give them back to him, and ran away.

"Hey! That's my meal! I stole them myself!" Wario chased Mario around.

"Hold it down, guys. If he catches us, we're gonna be doomed." Mario said, while holding the nest with those three Baby Yoshis in it, and running.

"Those Yoshis are mine, Mario!" Wario said, chasing him around. "You can't get away from me, Mario. I'm faster and stronger!"

"He's right. He is. I need a place to hide them." Mario said, still with the nest with three Baby Yoshis.

"That's not fair, Mario! I don't eat your pasta, you don't eat my Baby Yoshis!" Wario said to Mario, before Mario hid in the garage door.

Mario, still with these three Baby Yoshis in their nest said Mama, again.

Wario found Mario in the garage door, and began to battle with him.

"Big mistake. Now I'm trapped." Mario said, scared.

"Big mistake, now you're trapped." Wario said back, and pointed at him

"I said that!" Mario said, while scared. "Stop, don't hurt them. Don't hurt any of us!"

"Ah! Finally, it's lunchtime!" Wario said, back with the nest that Mario had.

Mario was shocked, so was Birdo.

Birdo then swooped down and attacked Wario, leaving the nest with these three Baby Yoshis with Mario.

"I'm giving up eating Yoshis! I'm giving up eating eggs altogether! I'm going back to eating garlic and stealing treasure!" Wario said, and ran out of the garage door and into the distance.

"I was taking care of them!" Mario said, after Birdo attacked him also.

The three Baby Yoshis were walking to Mario.

"No, not me, guys. That mama." Mario said, pointing at Birdo, who is the real mama.

Mario and the three Baby Yoshis said goodbye, along with Birdo.

"Bye-bye, Yoshis! Come visit!" Mario said.

"Okay, so I saved those three Baby Yoshis." Mario said to the viewer. "You didn't see that, okay?" Mario said.

"I know where you live." Mario also said to the viewer.

**The End**


End file.
